Dinosaur
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: Flash is bored on the Watchtower, again! How will he pass the time without his friends? And how will he react when Batman catches him ignoring his duties? Wrote by Heart Breaker. Ties into It's All Fun and Games, but not a direct sequel. Can be read as a one-shot.


Wally West slipped the Flash cowl over his face and turned on his comm link begrudgingly. "Beam me up, J'onn. Ready for another boring night of monitor duty."

_"Very well." _

Wally suppressed a giggle as he felt the familiar tickling of the transporter beam. He closed his eyes and waited for the tickle to fade before opening them again. "Hey J'onn. Where will you be going to learn about human culture today?"

The martian raised an eyebrow, "I am taking the form of Superman and watching over Metropolis for the weekend while he takes Lois to the farm."

Flash sighed, "right. Well I will transport you down." J'onn nodded and stood on the transport pads, giving Wally a small grin as he faded. Wally just sighed and ran to the monitor bay, quickly scanning the computers before sitting down. As usual when he had anything to do with the League after the Justice Lords it was Monitor duty when all crooks and major bad guys were still in jail. And with his friends still grounded from Watchtower access he couldn't invite them up at all.

Frowning he pulled out his trusty deck of cards and shuffled them before calling up his best friend and laying them out for solitaire.

"This is Nightwing."

"So bored."

"Really Wally. Your watch just started!"

He sighed, "yeah but to me that's like an hour."

"Well you can't beam me or any of us up there for another week."

"I know. Just wanted a person to talk to. What's up?"

"The usual. Tracking Slade down dangerous Blüdhaven streets... and avoiding Kori."

"That bad huh?"

"She found out about Babs. And she is confused as to if she should add her in the wedding or kill her."

Wally laughed, "are you serious?"

A grunt was heard in the background, "gotta go Flash, Slade appeared. Still looking old and weary."

Wally laughed and flinched when the feed cut off abruptly, making him bite his lip in worry. He paused in the middle of his fiftieth game, "...I'm sure he's okay." The new systems were glitchy as hell and the feeds would cut out randomly, unfortunately that was all they had until Cyborg finished making the new, improved, waterproof one. Flash groaned as he lost for the fortieth time and rested his head in his hands.

"How does Bats do this!? It would be better if there was something to listen to, except for my own thoughts." He pursed his lips and stared at the screen where Batman was leading Ivy through the Arkham halls, smirking when he saw Harley dancing in her cell to her Ipod, only stopping to welcome 'Red' back home, and to flip off Joker who was glaring at her through the glass of his cell. Wally grinned and ran to his room on the tower, coming back milliseconds later with his Ipod and a couple of wires in his hands. He sat back down in the chair and plugged the wires into the sound system of the Watchtower, he smirked and turned his Ipod on, plugging in the other end of the wire to the headphone jack and hearing the satisfying buzz that let him know everything was connected. He pressed play on a song and leaned back in his chair as the music washed over him. The music blared through the halls of the watchtower, making it seem full of life. Wally grinned and closed his eyes, finally enjoying himself.

###

Batman sighed as he sat in the driver's seat of the Batmobile, staring at the cave through the windshield. He looked at the time on the dash and groaned, seeing that it was almost time for him to take over Monitor duty on the Watchtower. A sharp tapping on the glass next to him made him jump a mile and stare through it with wide eyes, his hand on his belt. He looked out the window and sighed when he saw his oldest friend through the glass.

Alfred held up a pot of coffee and tapped his watch, looking at Bruce expectantly.

Bruce gave a small smile and opened the top of the car, stepping out of it. "Thanks Alfred. Can you put it in a travel mug? I have Watchtower duty."

"I know Master Bruce, and you are going to be late." Alfred handed him the mug and moved away from the computer so Batman could sit down.

"Can you make sure Dick doesn't die? He is fighting Deathstroke and the last time he fought him without Kori he ended up in the hospital."

"Very well, Master Bruce. If I see his heart rate slow then I will send in Princess Koriand'r."

Bruce gave a small smile, "Thanks Alfred." Alfred just nodded and sat down in the chair, putting on his headset and calling Dick to make sure he was alive. He gave Bruce a thumbs up and turned to the monitor. Batman just leaned over him and remotely teleported himself up to the Monitor Deck.

As the tickle of the teleport died down he could hear loud music and someone singing to it very off-key. He frowned, "Flash!" Shaking his head he climbed the steps and froze when he reached the monitors.

Wally had his cowl off and was dancing around the deck, singing out loud to the song. Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl and leaned back on his heels, waiting for Flash's reaction. Flash turned around and smiled when he saw Batman, dancing over to him, singing along to the song.

"D-I-N-O-S-A you are a dinosaur! D-I-N-O-S-A you are a dinosaur!" Wally grinned and danced against Bruce, pressing his body against his. Bruce just crossed his arms, shaking his head at his boyfriend's antics. "A B-A-T-M-A-N, you're just a Batman. Hitting on me, yeah! You need a Flash scan!" Wally laughed and ran his hands up and down Batman's body before running over to his Ipod and shutting it off.

Bruce just looked at him with a small smirk playing at his lips. "You are terrible at re-writing lyrics, you know that, right?"

Wally shrugged, running back over to him and wrapping his arms around the man's neck with a grin. "Yeah, but you love me still."

Bruce sighed, "I still don't know how that happened."

Wally chuckled, "No one can resist my charm." He leaned forward and placed his lips on the man's in front of him, smiling when he felt Bruce kiss him back. After a few seconds he pulled away and slipped the cowl off of Batman's face, staring into his deep blue eyes. "Bruce, mind if I stay on the tower with you? The only person I have talked to since I started working was Dick and his comm link went off-line and I know that you will be able to tell me if he is okay." Bruce nodded and sat down in the chair that Wally had been in, checking the Arkham surveillance. "Aw man, Bats. You took my chair!"

Bruce turned to look at him, almost losing his scowl when he saw the adorable pout on the speedster's face. "Wallace. There is another chair right next to me, besides, I didn't see your name on it!"

Wally smirked, "well then, I just need to sit there right?"

Bruce nodded turning back to the monitor, "Yes."

"Too bad!" Wally pulled Bruce's chair away from the monitor and grinned at him before sitting in his lap, cuddling up against him before grabbing the mug of coffee and taking a drink. "I found a better chair!" Wally grimaced from the black coffee and set it down, shaking his head.

Bruce sighed and just turned to the screens, rubbing Wally's back lightly, making the man purr. "Wally. Don't you dare try anything."

Wally made an indignant noise, "excuse me Bruce? Last time we were here, you made the first move!"

Bruce chuckled, "Yes I did. I really hope your ass is okay."

Wally laughed, "I heal fast. You should know that. I'm sorry I broke the skin…"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't heal fast, but that is one scar that I will remember fondly." He paused for a second, unplugging the wires that Wally had plugged in earlier.

"Something wrong Bats?"

"Shh!" Bruce put his hand over Wally's mouth, raising his eyebrow at Wally when he felt his tongue slide over his hand. "That doesn't bother me Flash." Wally frowned and crossed his arms, waiting for whatever was making Bruce act this way to stop.

"_Diana to Watchtower. One for transport."_

Bruce looked at Wally and slid the Bat cowl on, nodding towards the other chair for him to sit in. "Watchtower to Diana, prepare for transport." Wally frowned and slid his cowl back on, sitting on the chair next to Batman. "I'm sorry Wally. Looks like we will have to spend time together later." Batman typed in the code to transport Diana onto the tower, looking over to Wally and kissing him on the cheek quickly, before snapping the classic scowl on his face.

Wally gave him a grin, "can we have another movie night in your bedroom?" he vibrated his hand against Batman's thigh, grinning when the man let out a low growl and nodded. "Great!" They both turned back to the screens, pausing when they felt someone behind them.

"Flash? What are you still doing up here?" Diana put her hand on his shoulder with a soft smile.

Wally looked up at her and smirked, "oh just asking Batman for help on some molecular structures I didn't recognize from a crime scene caused by Ultra Humanite."

She nodded, "I see, well I am willing to take over the last of your shift if you want. So you can go work it out."

He nodded, "Thanks Di, I think I will work on it tomorrow though, I have a real hot date tonight!" He nudged Batman and stood up, looking down and grinning when he saw the subtle smile and shaking of his head.

"That sounds wonderful! I hope you have fun!"

Wally gave her his signature grin before running to the transport pads. "I'm sure I will Princess! Beam me down, Batty!" Wally laughed when he heard Batman's sigh. He closed his eyes and suppressed the giggle from the transporter and opened his eyes to see Alfred standing in front of him, holding a tray laden with food and five mugs of his special cocoa. Wally gave him a giant grin, "Jeeves! You are the absolute best!"

Alfred just gave him a small smile, "Thank you Master Wally. I was also told to tell you that Master Richard is safe. Will you be spending the night?"

Wally paused in his annihilation of the food, "Yeah! Bruce promised me a movie night!"

"Very well Master Wally, if you need anything don't hesitate."

"Thanks." Wally grabbed a mug of cocoa and sped up to Bruce's room, drinking it quickly and laying down on his plush bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep, dreaming of Bruce's raven colored hair and blue eyes with a smile.


End file.
